


IL C13

by LpsClair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Torture, F/M, M/M, Multi, Servants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LpsClair/pseuds/LpsClair
Summary: Daffodil finds out about Alice and takes measures into her own whip yealding hands.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 4





	IL C13

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mentions of reproductive organ removal, explicit torture and shaming

"You will answer any question I ask you, and you will say nothing more." Just because she was so much lower than her dear sister meant nothing. They still had the same parents and they were raised in the same house, they share they same blood. Just becuase Bells was the Emperor's untouched wife meant nothing to her. She was a Black regardless, this little brat would suffer for her crimes. Even if the Emperor tried to claim that she had been to harsh.

Within two hours Alice's hands were red, cracked and bleeding. She was a weeping mess on the floor, begging for forgiveness. Her clothes were damp and soiled. Daffodil had made her wash her hands with raw soap and water for the past one and a half, draining her arms of energy. She had answered all she could, even ratted out her own mistress when Daffodil had beat her with the twigged whip, her back, thighs, calves and arms were scratched and bleeding. 

Daffodil had forced Alice to spread her legs and take off her tights, she was made to look like a slut and whore, then whipped her legs until Alice admitted to being ordered to snoop around by Bellatrix. 

Alice had already had her reproductive organs removed, as was the custom for female, although this was done harshly depending on the status of the girl in question. Alice had assumed that it would be her biggest shameful moment, apparently she had underestimated the torture that Daffodil was capable off. She felt hurt, damaged ridiculed and shamed. Yet when she looked up at Daffodil, she looked down disgustfully at her, in a small pool of blood, sweat and tears 

"You think I'm done?" She spat at Alice, forcing the girl to the floor, using her magic to chain her blood soaked arms to the ground. "Oh please, I'm only just beginning." 

Alice choked and coughed, her hair was suck to her face from tears and sweat. She felt her clothes, once white and pristine was now being torn from her body, there was no chance of her ever returning to the Empress without shame. 

She screamed as she felt a knife cut and mark her skin, she bubbled and begged for mercy, she bled out over the floor and the pain returned again on her other arm. She had two words cut into her skin. 

Daffodil left Alice while she went upstirs and had a bath of her own, she wanted to see Draco, make sure that he was okay, and that everything was going well with Harry. Maybe the two boys were spending time together and she might join them, if they were okay with her being there of course. Lucius had gifted her something, that wasn't white but he had given her permission to wear it, while Lucius had lost a brother and a sister in law, but Draco had lost his parents, she would ask Draco if he was okay with her wearing it before she removed it from the box. 


End file.
